Can You See Me ? Tell me How You Choose ? ( TaehyungBTS Fanfiction)
by Ariam2428
Summary: A girl that moves to South Korea, because of her father job, the constant pressure to adapt to a new culture, new places, new people... An unexpected encounter with an idol (Kim Taehyung) in a bus…. A love story that begins and...
1. Chapter 1

**Can You See Me? Tell Me How You Choose? I'm Right Here!**

 **(Taehyung BTS_ Fanfiction)**

 **Episode 1 _The Beginning**

 _ **Life is a constant learning, and what today is right tomorrow, isn't, a cliché sentence? I know! But that's how life goes!**_

 _ **My name is Rachel, I'm 24 years old and, I'm living in South Korea. My father accepted a job offer, for a great technology company, despite of my deep sadness, for leaving all my friends, and my home...Just by remembering, makes my eyes ... crying.**_

 _ **It's already night! And I'm still walking, through these unfamiliar streets. Well... this is the part that I left my selfishness aside, and think about my family! It's better to think with a coffee, makes my soul warmer!**_

 _ **I miss so much the old me, my life, my friends, my home in London but...I need to think about, what this opportunity, that my dad has, can do for us, in the future. I need to focus on that! We are a family, so we need to be like those guy's, you know? The Musketeer's or something!**_

 _ **Every day is a new adventure, from getting used to a new culture, new places, new people, new fashion, new everything! I don't know if you got it already (ahah), but I'm not Korean or have relatives that are. My mother is British and my dad is Portuguese!**_

 _ **Oh! It's already morning! I have been lost in my thoughts, all night long.**_

 _ **I'm tired! Finally in home! I bet, you must be thinking now, so... how the hell you communicate on a day by day girl?**_

 _ **Before coming to Seoul, my father put me in a school in London that gave me the foundation to have a good linguistic adaptation. Ya! Sure! C'mon... let's be honest, a good adaptation?**_

 _ **I need to sleep now! Well... I think I'm going to sleep all day, because it's already morning! And I feel like, I went into a psychological rollercoaster all night...ahah**_

 _ **Oh, yes... I forgot to tell, that I study at the University, and I have one friend too (ahahah). Her name is Stella, she is Korean American and she is my support in here. Living in here at the moment, is like watching a show from The Discovery Channel. Something new, it's always in my way!**_

 _ **It's time to shut up! ahahha**_

 _ **Have a good night! Oh should I say... Have a good day!**_

 _ **In the next day:**_

 _ **(The alarm rings)**_

 _ **Rachel: Damn alarm! How is it possible to be already Monday? Monday, for the power invested in me, by the Hogwarts School online, I command you that you will go away... NOW!**_

 _ **(The alarm rings again)**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh damnnn...It seems that my online certificate of witchcraft, isn't working properly.**_

 _ **Come on, time to get up! The morning routine is waiting... before going to take the bus to the University!**_

 _ **But first, it's time for my sexy bath...What? Did you hear that? That's my freaking jam! Watch out with my moves!**_

 _ **Rachel was particularly in a good mood today, it seems that all their dilemmas had calmed down. She starts to sing a song that is on the radio! Well...She is trying! REALLYYYY trying! Such a bad singer, Dear Lord! Oh sorry! GOOD SINGER! ahahah**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh no! I'm late! I can't believe! I'm late again!? I'm going to miss the bus! I need to hurry up now!**_

 _ **Rachel takes her backpack, goes down the stairs, like a person, that wants to buy the last album of BTS!**_

 _ **Rachel: C'mon Rachel... Run girl, RUN! Who run the World? (Ya, Rachel, girls, it's girls! Focus on the running, ok, FOCUSSS! )**_

 _ **As I predicted, I missed the bus again! Wait...Wait for it...It's another coming! Heyyy Mr.!Stop! As I enter in the bus, I look for the seats behind, and of course, they are already occupied!**_

 _ **The seats were occupied by 2 girls, with some kind of idols posters, and they were singing something like «The best of me» and «DNA». I don't know what hell they are singing! Who am I to judge, the taste in music, right? eheheeh ...Ups! I think I said it too loud!**_

 _ **Girl 1: Hey! You... Girl with green eyes!**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh boy! Looks like, I'm about to be invited to a very nice party! Who? Me? (Oh poor Rachel, her sarcasm it's always on point. Not! Not Today!).**_

 _ **Girl 1: Do you see, some other girl with green eyes in this bus?**_

 _ **Rachel: No! But I see a very rude one, in front of me! Perhaps it's you? No?**_

 _ **Girl 2: Is there a problem in here? I think someone needs a lesson!**_

 _ **Rachel: I'm glad, that you and I are in the same page! Your friend really needs a lesson of manners!**_

 _ **Girl 2: How dare you, to make fun of our manners?**_

 _ **Rachel: Ahahah! Actually, I'm not making fun of your manners... but your idols posters c'mon... They are what, Fantasy/ fiction boyfriends? Are you doing hot things with them...ahahah**_

 _ **Girl 1: Get ready bitch, I'm going to beat you, until your eyes become brown!**_

 _ **Rachel: Hey! Let's take it easy! Aren't you crossing the line? Watch out girl! Patience has limits! Be quiet, or your precious poster boyfriend, will give another sense to the music, «I believe I can fly» You know? Like, out of the fucking window!**_

 _ **The silence appears!**_

 _ **Rachel: Finally! I can enjoy some peace! Who is laughing like crazy!? He is waving? Why he has a mask on? What a... hell?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Hey! Nice conversation you had with the girls! Very productive! Ahahah You are so charming...Ahahaha**_

 _ **Rachel: Second round? ... It's definitely my day! Yes, I'm the magic in person, and you, The man in the black mask? I'm sure, it's not Halloween yet.**_

 _ **The bus stopped, time for them to leave!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Thanks for the fun! I enjoyed a lot this little talk with you, and of course listening was what made me fall for you, Charming person eheheh!**_

 _ **Rachel: So funny! Look at me laughing...NOT! I need to go now! I have classes to attend, was nice talking to you too! Guy in the black mask! Ehehe...Btw, my name is Rachel!**_

 _ **An unexpected encounter with a foreign girl, and a huge idol in a bus, that's something, I guess... The guy in the black mask and the charming girl ahahaha**_

 _ **Taehyung: Hey, Charming girl, I have something for you... (Taehyung gives to Rachel 2 gold papers that looked like tickets or something).**_

 _ **Rachel thinks to herself, while Taehyung gives her the tickets. His hands are so warm! Seems that are burning my skin! And other things! Eheh ...What a feeling? Who are you boy?**_

 _ **While Taehyung was about to leave the place, he turns around and says: I hope you use those tickets! My name is Taehyung, and I'm one of those poster boyfriends! Oh! I almost forgot! Your eyes are to die for!**_

 _ **Rachel: What, Taehyung? Like the idol, Tickets? What is this? Hey! Guy with the black mask, Come here! Oh damn! I think it's that idol from...BTS!?**_

 _ **Rachel couldn't stop thinking about the unexpected encounter that she just had. And the possibility of the guy in the black mask, be a member of the famous group BTS!**_

 _ **Rachel: There's no other way to discover the mystery! I have to go to the concert, tonight... And who is the best company for this?**_

 _ **Speaking of the Devil...**_

 _ **Stella: Hey girl! You called? I think I felt a vibe, calling me from you!**_

 _ **Rachel: Have you seen the time? You are late Miss! Once again for class!**_

 _ **Stella: Someone woke up with their feet out, or something is wrong! What's up girl?**_

 _ **Rachel: Do you want the long or short version of the story? Oh silly me! Short one will be ... ehehe**_

 _ **Meanwhile, the class ends, Stella and Rachel decide to go to the university campus, to talk with no interruptions.**_

 _ **Rachel: In sume, after a troubled bus ride, with a lots of compliments by 2 lovely girls, I found a guy, with a black mask on, that of nowhere started talking to me .To end the story , he gave me 2 VIP tickets to a concert, which just by chance, is today ! Oh! And he said his name was Taehyung. This means something to you?**_

 _ **Stella: If it means something to me? Let me see the tickets, just to be sure! ...Yes, you are STUPID! BTS, Taehyung? Honey, BTS V, gave you 2 VIP tickets, to one of the biggest concerts awaited in South Korea! Which you and me, are going to, and see all that body beauty, vocal quality, sensuality, sexiness... I don't even have words to describe!**_

 _ **Stella: I think, I'm going to pass out, just by thinking... This shit makes bad things to the heart girl!**_

 _ **Rachel: Ahahaha! OMG! You are out of your mind! You need help! Psychological help ahaha**_

 _ **Stella: No! What I need? if I told you, you would be shocked! It's big and makes you feel so warm inside, that you want more and more ahahaha**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh girl, you are really out of your mind! Or you just need a good night of sex ahahah.**_

 _ **Stella: Who knows, if I won't have it today! A good night of pure rough sex with a kpop star must be like hell and heaven fighting to come... to a deal, for humanity peace ahahahah.**_

 _ **Rachel: Hello! I need water or a boy, my friend in here, has a fire in her panties.**_

 _ **Stella: Wait till you see Taehyung on stage. South Korea is going to be your favorite place! I'm not going to be the only one with a fire babe ahahaha.**_

 _ **Rachel: Let me take a note of that, in my agenda for stupid things!**_

 _ **Stella: So, tonight, what's the plan? Where do we meet for the concert?**_

 _ **Rachel: Let's meet at the main gate! Take your ticket! Oh, and do me a favor, don't fuck the ticket... literally speaking...Because having boyfriend's posters is a thing around here, so... keep the ticket safe ahahahah.**_

 _ **Stella: Don't worry honey, if I fuck tonight, I guarantee you, won't be a piece of paper! See you later sugar!**_

 _ **Rachel: See ya!**_

 _ **Rachel: I love this girl, but sometimes, I think she is from another world! Does she intend to sexually assault the group in the backstage? Well... Why the surprise? It's Stella, everything is possible!**_

 _ **It's almost time for the concert! Rachel finds herself at the entrance of the main gate of the arena, where the BTS concert is going to take place.**_

 _ **Stella: Hello Rachel! Are you ready for the concert of the year...? I can't believe, we are about to go into a BTS concert!? And I can't believe, how the hell V pick you , to give you the tickets...Btw Rachel, you look very pretty , for who don't care about kpop music and idols, you choose well, your outfit and makeup ehehehe .**_

 _ **Rachel: Thanks Stella! My good taste is daily, not only for attending concerts eheheeh.**_

 _ **Stella: So funny Rachel! I was joking; don't need to be so defensive. We are here to have fun!**_

 _ **The gates opened, and people start entering in the arena. The space was enormous! So many people!**_

 _ **Rachel: I was fascinated with so many people, waiting for 7 boys. This is out of this world!**_

 _ **Stella: OH MY GOD! Look at this Rachel? We are in heaven! All that is missing are the 7 angel's ahahahahah.**_

 _ **Rachel: After a while, we began to feel movements on the stage! The show was about to start!**_

 _ **Stella: OH MY GOD! It's them Rachel! BTSSSSS!**_

 _ **BTS: Hello! We are BTS! Please, take care of us! Enjoy the show!**_

 _ **Rachel: I'm completely surrendered! I have to admit! The show was fantastic! The songs were powerful, profound, sentimental, and revolutionary. Everything was fascinating! Finished the show, a gentleman in black, approached us, and asked if we had the VIP tickets. When we confirmed, we were taken to the backstage.**_

 _ **As we follow the gentleman through the corridor, I felt a presence. It was... him... The guy in the black mask! I mean Taehyung! My god his face is stunning! Looks like it's glowing, and his smile is so... Wake up girl ...Back to reality!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Hello charming girl! We meet again, what a coincidence ahahah I hope your sarcasm, has fallen asleep, at least for tonight eheheheh.**_

 _ **Rachel: My sarcasm never sleeps. It's my seduction weapon, and it looks like, worked with you... Taehyung! Or maybe I wasn't here, without paying anything ahahha.**_

 _ **Taehyung: I was expecting thanks, or maybe a kiss, instead of a sarcasm line. But «thank you», must be a word, that your European dictionary doesn't have ahahaha.**_

 _ **Rachel: Very good Mr Guy in the black mask. Does the superstar, also speaks the language of sarcasm?**_

 _ **Taehyung: I speak all kind of languages, especially the body language. I'm hoping to share with you... tonight.**_

 _ **Rachel: And what kind of body language do you have in mind? Mr. Taehyung?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Well... I was thinking about tongue sharing!**_

 _ **Rachel: Tongue sharing? Humm... so... what are you waiting for?**_

 _ **Suddenly, I felt a hand in my waist and a warm in my lips... that was Taehyung kissing me. A sweet, sensual kiss, that was endless. The sensation that was running into my body was delirious. Please, don't stop!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Hey, charming girl, open your eyes! I already finished sharing ahahaha**_

 _ **Rachel:Oh! We have a comedian in here!**_

 _ **Taehyung: I'm not a comedian Rachel! And about the kiss, I felt something, something good! Like... feelings... for you!**_

 _ **Rachel: Don't tell me, you felt butterflies in your stomach? ahahah**_

 _ **Taehyung: Actually, yes! But I think it's from the hungry that I have ehehehe...Let's get out of here!**_

 _ **Rachel: You want to get out? But you haven't introduced me yet, to the other members of the group.**_

 _ **Taehyung: That's not important! I gave you the tickets, because I wanted, to see you again, and get to know you! I felt something for you in the bus, and now with the kiss... I want more... I want to find out, what these feelings are. So, what do you think? Let's get out of here? Drink some soju and eat something! You pay! ehehehe.**_

 _ **Rachel: Drink soju? You said the magic word, let's go! But you pay! Ahahah**_

 _ **Meanwhile, I remembered about Stella. Where is she? She must be fine! Having the time of her life, having fun, like she always do! It's time for me to enjoy too.**_

 _ **Taehyung: Rachel, there is a car outside, waiting for you! The driver will leave you at the address that I gave to him. I will meet you in 10 minutes!**_

 _ **Rachel: What? This is crazy! Are we going in two cars? Why so secrecy? Drinking soju in South Korea, is a crime?**_

 _ **Taehyung: It's not a crime! But a foreign girl hanging out with a kpop idol can be a scandal and destroy careers! I'm sorry, but it has to be this way! We need to be discreet!**_

 _ **Rachel: What, a foreign girl? Who do you think you are? You think just because, you have thousands of girls at your feet, and you wear brand clothes, makes you superior to me? I'm not worthy, to be seeing with a kpop star?**_

 _ **Taehyung: C'mon, don't be like that! I didn't mean to offend you! I said I had feelings for you, that I want to know you more. But we have to be discreet! I know that you aren't from here, but you know how things work in this industry.**_

 _ **Rachel: I don't know anything Taehyung! I'm out! I'm leaving, before the driver arrives!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Rachel, get in the car! There are people looking at us! We'll both go in the same car. I drive! Damn Rachel! We haven't dated yet, and we are already making dramas!**_

 _ **Rachel: Sure, dramas? Let me see... are you talking about a guy, who comes with things like, hanging out in secret, me being from another country, and ruin his career. Definitely you are a drama free!**_

 _ **Taehyung: You are right! I'm sorry! All this pressure ends up making me; don't follow what and who I want!**_

 _ **Rachel: I'm sorry too! I was selfish! I was just thinking about my feelings, and forgot about the constant pressure, that you feel, for not having a normal life.**_

 _ **Taehyung: I think it's the right time, for you to give me a sexy kiss, like that one, we gave in the backstage.**_

 _ **Rachel: You think? Ahaha**_

 _ **Taehyung: No! I'm sure!**_

 _ **Rachel gently starts kissing Taehyung, but both wanted more. Taehyung starts breath heavily, pressing Rachel's body, more and more closely to his. Sexual tension was obvious, especially with that hard erection that Taehyung had. He removes quickly Rachel's dress, as well his own clothes. Taehyung puts a condom, and without permission, he puts is penis inside of Rachel, and starts to move, with fire and passion.**_

 _ **The feeling, inside of Rachel was really like a battle between heaven and hell! The fire inside of her was about to explode! Both begin to feel the urge to release all that fire. In perfect harmony with body and soul, Rachel and Taehyung came. Their bodies were tired...But their minds were free.**_

 _ **Taehyung: Rachel, I think I'm falling for you!**_

 _ **Rachel: I told you, that sarcasm was my seduction weapon! Oh! Btw, sex in the backseat of the car, is your idea of hanging out in secrecy!? Ahaha**_

 _ **Taehyung: No! But it became my favorite idea, for the next dates... WITH YOU!**_

 _ **Rachel: Hey Taehyung, we forgot to go drink soju, and eat something! Like you said!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Oh! I don't know about you babe, but I already ate...**_ _ **YOU!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Taehyung BTS_ Fanfiction)**

 **Episode 2 _The Choice!**

 _ **After that fantastic and sensual madness with Taehyung in his car,**_ _ **Rachel arrives at home...She can't stop thinking, about what just happened a few hours ago.**_

 _ **She goes to her room, and changes her clothes for something more comfortable. She lays down in her bed for sleep, but she just can't stop thinking about Taehyung.**_

 _ **Rachel: This looks like a dream! I need to wake up from this! Despite everything, living in another country isn't so bad! Meeting that guy was pure magic! I think I'm in love!**_

 _ **Tomorrow is a new day! I hope that, Taehyung stills remembering me, and what happened; it wasn't just a one night stand for him.**_

 _ **Suddenly her phone rings...It is a text message from Taehyung. Rachel runs like crazy to get the phone.**_

 _ **Rachel: It's him! Taehyung!**_

 _ **Taehyung: «Hey charming girl! Missing me already? My body wanted to send you a message; I think he is calling for you!»**_

 _ **Rachel: OMG! This guy is crazy, and so damn hot! Ok Rachel, you are in looooove!**_

 _ **Rachel: «Hey guy in the black mask! I think you are the one that is missing me! Should I send you a virtual kiss, for your body stop calling me! «**_

 _ **Taehyung: » No! But we should meet tomorrow night, for you to give me that kiss, and other things personally.»**_

 _ **Rachel: «What kind of things are you thinking? It's seems a good idea! Where do we meet? »**_

 _ **Taehyung: Don't worry about it! I pick you up, in front of your home! »**_

 _ **Rachel: «In my home? I gave you my number, but not my address! »**_

 _ **Taehyung: «Babe, I'm Taehyung! I know everything, and know everyone! Be ready, at 9pm tomorrow! »**_

 _ **This guy, these feelings, is going to be the death of me! When I think about him, I look like a child, on Christmas Eve, waiting for the presents!**_

 _ **In the next day, Rachel gets ready, to go to the university. She is very excited, for meeting Stella, and tells her, everything that happened last night. She is also, curious about what Stella, was doing, during the time she disappeared.**_

 _ **Rachel arrives at the in the university campus, and finds Stella.**_

 _ **Rachel: Stella! I'm here!**_

 _ **Stella: Hey Rachel! You seem very happy! Something tells me, that someone got lucky yesterday's at the concert! Am I wrong?**_

 _ **Rachel: Ahaha! You are right my friend. I met Taehyung in the backstage!**_

 _ **Stella: I know! I don't know if you noticed, I was behind you, but you were so focus on Taehyung, that you forgot about me!**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh I'm so sorry Stella! I assume that you were having a good time!**_

 _ **Stella: And you are right girl! I was having, so much fun! And guess what or with whom? Rap Monster! He is so funny, smart, confident...a total prince charming! But let's stop talking about me, and focus in what happened, between you, and Taehyung!**_

 _ **Rachel: So...basically, I and Taehyung fucked!**_

 _ **Stella: Hum...Fucked! Like having sex?**_

 _ **Rachel: No! Like drinking tea, and talking about the weather. Yes, Stella! We had sex! And it was in the backseat of his car!**_

 _ **Stella: OH MY GOD! You had sex on the backseat of his car? How that happened?**_

 _ **Rachel: Well... after he kissed me like crazy, put his hard dick inside of my wet pussy, and then...**_

 _ **Stella: Stop Rachel! Just Stop! I got it! Ok! I'm just processing the all thing!**_

 _ **Rachel: I never thought that I was capable of doing, a thing like this! You know? Having sex in the first encounter!?**_

 _ **Stella: Well...It was your second encounter with him...so...ahahaha**_

 _ **Rachel: I'm scare that all this happiness goes away. He told me, about all the secrecy, those idols needs to have, when it comes to dating someone.**_

 _ **Stella: Welcome to the kpop World! That's how it works, and it's not going to change! Enjoy the time with him, but be aware, that all this fairy tale, foreign girl, meets kpop star, can go away.**_

 _ **Rachel: I know that! And its scares me the possibility! C'mon, it's not fair! We have the right to date, or hanging out with the person that we want. Damn, about this fucking rules!**_

 _ **Stella: Just follow the rules Rachel! Be careful be discreet, or otherwise, you will be the one crying, and with a broken heart.**_

 _ **Rachel: Thanks Stella! You are a true friend!**_

 _ **Stella: For those advices, you will pay the lunch! And I will order, the most expensive dish of the menu Ahahah**_

 _ **Rachel: Don't push it girl! I will pay you noodles and a bottle of water! Actually, just the noodles, the water is too expensive Ahahaha**_

 _ **Rachel and Stella went to their classes! After that, they went lunch. During the afternoon, the classes continued...**_

 _ **Stella: Hey Rachel!**_

 _ **Rachel: What?**_

 _ **Stella: Can you ask Taehyung, Rap Monster's number?**_

 _ **Rachel: Are you serious? I'm imagining the scenario! «Hey Taehyung, can you give me the number, of your friend monster, that raps? It's for a friend! »**_

 _ **Stella: Yes! Just like that! Thanks sugar!**_

 _ **Rachel: I will think about it! Nooooot!**_

 _ **The classes ends, time for Rachel to go home, and get ready for her date! Oh! Sorry, hanging out with Taehyung. She was a little nervous. C'mon girl, you already fucked with him, so there is nothing to hide! Ahaha**_

 _ **Rachel's phone rings and it's a text message from Taehyung.**_

 _ **Taehyung: «I'm in front of your home! »**_

 _ **Rachel: «2 seconds...I'm coming! »**_

 _ **Taehyung: «The last time, you took more than 2 seconds to come! Ehehe»**_

 _ **Rachel: This guy is worse than me! Always with a sarcasm answer on point!**_

 _ **Rachel enters in the car that is parking in front of her home.**_

 _ **Rachel: Hey stranger! How are you feeling?**_

 _ **Taehyung: I'm feeling horny...wearing that dress, will make you regret babe!**_

 _ **Rachel: Watch out, with your words! It's Gucci babe...Gucci!**_

 _ **Taehyung: I love Gucci! Especially on the floor!**_

 _ **Rachel: Where are we going?**_

 _ **Taehyung: To a Wood House, located out of the city. Its better this way, we will have more privacy!**_

 _ **Rachel: Seems romantic! A Wood House, in the middle of nowhere. Don't tell me, you invited the psycho killer from the movie «Friday the 13th».**_

 _ **Taehyung: I can't believe you are making fun of my effort, to be romantic!? You are a mean girl!**_

 _ **Rachel: Ohhhhhh...I think someone's needs a kiss! I was kidding, Taehyung! I will love it! You are being a dream boy!**_

 _ **Finally, they arrived at the Wood House.**_

 _ **Everything was perfect. It looks like a scenario from a romantic movie, the fireplace, a bottle of wine, soft blankets. This house shouldn't be called «Wood House», but «Lover's House».**_

 _ **Rachel: Hey Taehyung! Where is the soju?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Are you serious? You are in a magnificent Wood House, surrounded by perfect things, and you ask me about soju!? Rachel?**_

 _ **Rachel: I'm sorry! I was just checking! You've been promising soju for a while, that's why I asked!**_

 _ **Taehyung: We don't have soju Rachel! Not for tonight! Tonight is special; we have a bottle of Dom Pérignon!**_

 _ **Rachel: Ohhhhh...That! It's what, a beer?**_

 _ **Taehyung: It's a bottle of wine! A very expensive one, just for you!**_

 _ **Rachel: I'm impressed, especially with the name of the bottle. It's really hard to pronounce it! Must be hard to drink it too! Ahaaha**_

 _ **Taehyung: Are you sure you are from this planet, or even a girl? Well...A girl you are! I already, checked in that department.**_

 _ **Rachel: Yes! You checked without permission, to enter!**_

 _ **Taehyung: No permission? Babe, for who are saying, that was without permission, you opened the door very quickly! All this conversation is making me, want to check your department again! There is something becoming big in here, babe...**_

 _ **It is clearly, that Taehyung is horny as hell, with all that talk!**_

 _ **He starts to approach Rachel...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Come here, babe! Let me kiss you!**_

 _ **It's impossible to resist to this guy, he is like an addiction. He takes my breath away every time he touches me. I'm becoming so light! He can do everything he wants with me! We lay down on the floor, next to the fireplace. It was so damn hot! I must have a fever, but the cure, for this fever is Taehyung's dick! He begins, touching my body, and then he kisses me, from head to toe, with gentle stops in my pussy, saying hi to her.**_

 _ **I want to scream his name, so loud, please just possess my body; I want to feel you, so badly inside of me. He starts moving; our moves are like the first time, in perfect tune, but wilder, sassy, more everything!**_

 _ **Rachel: I'm almost there babe! Don't stop now!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Come for me! I want to feel you!**_

 _ **The volcano inside of us is about to erupt!**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh Taehyung!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Damn Rachel! You just took all my energy; we need to stop doing this!**_

 _ **Rachel: Are you serious?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Of course not! Are you ready for another round?**_

 _ **In the next morning, they wake up feeling refresh, happy, they were in paradise, just the two of them, no pressures, no one to interfere...just them, enjoying each other.**_

 _ **Taehyung: Good morning babe! Did you sleep well? How do you feel?**_

 _ **Rachel: I'm feeling amazing! Being with you, makes me feel so good! I really like you Taehyung!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Rachel, Rachel! You are making me crazy! I want to be with you, I want to show you to the world! I like you so much! What have you done to me, to my life?**_

 _ **Rachel: So, let's be together! No matter what or who! Who cares about a foreign girl dating an idol?**_

 _ **Taehyung: You know what? I like you... A lot! Everything will be alright! I promise you! We will figure out, a way of being a normal couple.**_

 _ **But unfortunately, it wasn't everything alright! While Rachel and Taehyung were having fun, dating and knowing more about each other, a confusion, was about to start...**_

 _ **In Taehyung's company, a photo was delivered by email to the CEO, and that photo, wasn't properly a good thing! The photo was taken by paparazzi, and the persons in that picture, were Taehyung and Rachel.**_

 _ **The situation was bad, and to make it worst, a file with a video was in the email too. In the video was Taehyung and Rachel entering in Taehyung's car, and staying for a long time inside of it. This information can put Taehyung's career on the line, as well the company's future.**_

 _ **CEO: Do you Know what this means?**_

 _ **Manager: Yes, Sir! We need to stop this!**_

 _ **CEO: You are right! If this goes public, BTS are going down. There is no way to recover from this scandal!**_

 _ **Manager: Definitely! Too much information these Paparazzi have. We need to solve this immediately!**_

 _ **CEO: What do you have in mind?**_

 _ **Manager: We need to call Taehyung, and talk to him! Make him see, that this little romance, or what he has with this girl, is going to destroy his career as a kpop idol!**_

 _ **CEO: Yes! This romance needs to end today! Make a statement! Present the case to the press, explain it and end it!**_

 _ **Manager: Yes! I will take care of it, right away!**_

 _ **Press release: Good afternoon! The Company wants to apologize to our fans, for hiding a dating case between one of our idols, and an ordinary girl. We want the best for our fans. So we would like to inform, that this situation is already over! Please continue to support us and love us! We love you all!**_

 _ **Best regards!**_

 _ **(CEO)**_

 _ **Manager: It's already done! The statement is ready to be release!**_

 _ **CEO: Very good! Call Taehyung right now! He has some things to explain.**_

 _ **Taehyung receives a call, from the Company's manager. Something tells him, that it's not a good thing. Something is wrong! He looks at Rachel, with a sad expression, like if, everything is about to be over!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Rachel, I need to go now! The CEO of my company wants to talk to me.**_

 _ **Rachel: Really? There is something wrong? Are you going to be busy in the next days?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Don't worry honey! I will send you a text message, after the meeting.**_

 _ **Rachel had a feeling, that something wasn't right! Something was about to change!**_

 _ **Before, going to the Company, Taehyung takes Rachel to her University. During the travel, there wasn't a single word, exchanged between both. They arrive at the University campus. Taehyung approaches Rachel, and give her a passionate kiss. She felt as if that kiss, was the last one!**_

 _ **Rachel enters in the University campus and sees Stella running towards her….**_

 _ **Stella: OMG Rachel! Did you already saw it?**_

 _ **Rachel: Hi for you too! What are you talking about? Saw what?**_

 _ **Stella: About the Company's statement for the media!**_

 _ **Rachel: What statement? What is happening Stella?**_

 _ **Stella: This statement!**_

 _ **Rachel looks at Stella's phone, and read the statement. Her expression changes like the weather. A sunny day becomes in a dark one. Her eyes can't believe in what, they're reading!**_

 _ **Rachel: I can't believe in this? (Tears were running through Rachel's face). He went to a meeting in his Company; he said that everything was alright! Why didn't he telling me anything of this? Why he is doing this? It was all a joke for him?**_

 _ **Stella: Rachel, just be prepared for the worst! I think your fairytale, is about to be cursed, and no godmother, will save you!**_

 _ **Rachel just wants to get out of there, and that's exactly what she does. She goes home, waiting for some kind of explanation from Taehyung. The time passes, and nothing! Not a sign of him! Just a feeling of emptiness in her heart!**_

 _ **Meanwhile, In the Company's office...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Did you wanted to see me?**_

 _ **CEO: Yes Taehyung! I want to talk to you!**_

 _ **Taehyung: About what Sir?**_

 _ **CEO: I think you already know your love affair with a foreign girl? What a hell Taehyung!? What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Do you want to ruin everything, because of a girl? All the success, that we achieve with hard work, all the struggles, we have been through the years, to stand where we are now. You want to screw all of this?**_

 _ **Taehyung: I'm sorry Sir! I'm grateful for everything that you and your team made for me, and my team members. Without you, we were nothing, just a typical boys, trying to figure out, what to do in life. I'm so sorry Sir!**_

 _ **CEO: Sorry, isn't going to solve the problem! You were aware of the rules! No dating in public and what you do? You went to fuck a girl, inside of your car, parking in the main street! What a smart move Taehyung!**_

 _ **Taehyung: How do you know that Sir?**_

 _ **CEO: I know everything! I received a file with a photo and a video, where you and a girl, were having fun inside of your car, parked in Main Street of Seoul. Main Street Taehyung! This means something to you?**_

 _ **Taehyung: I don't have words Sir!**_

 _ **CEO: Yes, you have! You will end this shit right now! Do hear me Taehyung? Right now!**_

 _ **Taehyung: But Sir...I like her...I can still see her, I will take more careful next time, be more discreet. I promise Sir!**_

 _ **CEO: Being more careful? Are you joking? Boy, the press is all over you, waiting for your next step, to fuck you, to ruin your career! Don't you get it! Don't worry; I already took care of it! I knew that you were too sentimental. So I asked the Manager to release a statement, explaining and assuring to our fans around the world that this little love affair is OVER!**_

 _ **Taehyung: How could you? Do such a thing, without telling me? It's not right Sir!**_

 _ **CEO: I'm telling you now! I'm going to do everything to protect my Company and BTS, and it won't be you, that's going to change that! Are we clear Kim Taehyung?**_

 _ **Taehyung: I don't have anything to say Sir! I'm leaving now! Have a nice day!**_

 _ **Taehyung leaves the Company, and goes directly to his car. Inside of his car, he becomes petrified! He starts to think about Rachel in the possibility that she already knows about the statement.**_

 _ **Taehyung: It's really over? What I'm going to do? How do I choose? My career, my heart, my life...**_

 _ **Taehyung is lost, he doesn't know what to do or what to choose...Suddenly a text message, from Rachel appears in his phone.**_

 _ **Rachel: «I've read the statement online! Is it true? We are over? You are going to leave me just like this? Answer me Taehyung? I'm a human being, not a toy to be played by a spoiled boy! »**_

 _ **Taehyung reads the message, and he doesn't know what to reply! After a while, he begins to write...**_

 _ **Taehyung: « It's...»**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Taehyung BTS_ Fanfiction)**

 _ **Episode 3_ It's Over?**_

 _ **Taehyung writes in the text message, «it's... », the word that is mind wants to write is «It's over», but his heart doesn't allow him to do it. He erases the message, and starts a new one.**_

 _ **Taehyung: «It's not over Rachel, and I'm not playing, or doing games with your heart! My Company wants that, cause of my career, but I can't ignore my feelings, my heart. I love music, but …..»**_

 _ **Rachel: «But? What Taehyung? »**_

 _ **Taehyung: « I think I love you! Let's meet! We need to talk personally. I will rent an apartment, under other name, for no one to suspect. I will send you the address, and after today we start meeting there. »**_

 _ **Taehyung, starts searching online for apartments to rent. He finds one, that seems very cozy, and it's located in a private area. He sends the address to Rachel, as well the time for them to meet.**_

 _ **Meanwhile in Rachel's house...**_

 _ **She is happy for Taehuyng don't give up on her, but at the same time, sad cause she knows, that is going to be hard to hide their romance, and what the consequences of doing that, can do to them. It's almost midnight, as agreed with Taehyung; Rachel takes a cab to the rented apartment. She needs to tell the driver to let her a few blocks away. She left the cab, and starts walking with careful, looking constantly behind.**_

 _ **She arrives at the apartment...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Hey Babe! I'm so sorry, for all of this! I can't imagine how you felt at the time! You aren't a toy baby! I like you so much! I was incapable of playing with your feelings.**_

 _ **Rachel: I was so scare Taehyung, I couldn't believe, when Stella told me about the statement, I thought that, you and I were over!**_

 _ **Taehyung: I have to admit, that I was thinking in breaking up with you, but I just couldn't do it! You were always on my mind; I needed to follow my heart! My heart wants you, my body needs you, and all of me want you Rachel! I never felt this way for anyone!**_

 _ **Rachel: I need you too Taehyung! My heart was dying, just by thinking, that there wasn't you and I anymore. What are we going to do, for no one to discover, that we still together?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Starting today, we meet in this apartment! It's out of the city, in a private area, no one will find out. And you need to use a bus or cab to come here. Oh...and you can't tell Stella about this!**_

 _ **I know how much you like her, but you can't tell her. Tell her, that you and I are past. That we are over for good!**_

 _ **Rachel: I understand Taehyung! I will do it! No one will know about us!**_

 _ **Taehyung: We will try to make this work! I will give you the best dates, with the best movies, coffee, dinners. Everything will be perfect! We just need to try!**_

 _ **Rachel: But, we can't even be seen in public! How are we going to do it?**_

 _ **Taehyung: We will do all of this things in here! I will bring them to you! Don't worry, we are going to have the best dates, and this situation, isn't going to last forever! We will be a normal couple!**_

 _ **Rachel: I will help you Taehyung! We will be the best ghost couple, even the Ghostbusters, want be able to catch us! Ahahah**_

 _ **Taehyung: OMG! How can you in a situation like this, make jokes about it!? You are really from another planet! And that's why I love you!**_

 _ **Rachel: Say it again?**_

 _ **Taehyung: You are really from another planet!**_

 _ **Rachel: The other part!**_

 _ **Taehyung: What other part?**_

 _ **Rachel: Damn Taehyung! I LOVE YOU!**_

 _ **Taehyung: I LOVE YOU TOO! Ahaha**_

 _ **After confessing their feelings for each other, Taehyung goes near to Rachel, and starts touching her face, and then a sweet kiss, is about to hug Rachel's lips. They went to bed, and that sweet kiss, was kind of a lullaby for them, because they fell asleep immediately. They looked like two angels tired of fighting for peace!**_

 _ **The sun begins to shine, another morning starts ….. Taehyung wakes up with a text message from the Company CEO.**_

 _ **CEO: « Did you already talked to the girl? Did you break up with her? »**_

 _ **Without any hesitation, Taehyung replies to the text message.**_

 _ **Taehyung: Yes Sir! She belongs to the past!**_

 _ **CEO: I will believe in you Taehyung! If I find out, that you are lying to me, you are out of BTS! Remember these words: OUT OF BTS!**_

 _ **That words «Out of BTS» were like knifes cutting Taehyung's body. He goes drink some water, trying to calm his nerves and his fear**_

 _ **Suddenly Rachel wakes up and appears in the kitchen, where Taehyung is.**_

 _ **Rachel: Is there any problem babe?**_

 _ **Taehyung: No babe! Everything is just fine! So...What do you want to do tonight for fun?**_

 _ **Rachel: We can watch a movie, eat popcorn and be a boring couple! Ahahah**_

 _ **Taehyung: You are so mean Rachel! I will bring you a cool movie, and we aren't a boring couple! Ok? We just need to have a little more careful, than the others! Ehehehe**_

 _ **Rachel: A little careful? C'mon babe, we look like prisoners! But let me tell you, that you are a super-hot, sexy prisoner Ehehehe**_

 _ **Taehyung: A super sexy and hot prisoner? Hum...Do you want to do naughty things, with your sexy prisoner? My gun is ready to shoot babe!**_

 _ **Rachel: Dear Lord Taehyung! I was joking dude! I was being, you know? Sarcastic! You are too horny to understand that.**_

 _ **Taehyung: Ahahah... I'm a sex machine babe; it's not my fault that I love to check your girl department! Babe, I need to go now, I have work to do for the new album. I'm sorry, for not be able to take you to the university.**_

 _ **Rachel: Don't worry! I will take the bus! Now give me a kiss babe...I'm already missing you!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Babe, don't tell anything to Stella about us! Just tell her, what we decided yesterday. Ok?**_

 _ **Rachel: Got it chef!**_

 _ **Taehyung and Rachel says goodbye to each other, with a kiss on the cheek.**_

 _ **Rachel arrives at the university campus and starts thinking to her….. I love him so much! Why me? Falling in love with a kpop star? Never in a million years, had I thought this could happen to me! I don't know if I call it, a blessing or a curse!?**_

 _ **She starts to hear some crazy girl shouting out loud her name, and it's…. Miss Stella!**_

 _ **Stella: Hey Rachel! How are you doing darling?**_

 _ **Rachel: Hey Stella! I'm doing fine! You know, it's better this way. That was, just a one night stand, a mistake. We are young, right? Doing mistakes is particularly our lives every day! No big deal!**_

 _ **Stella: You seem very calm! Are you sure, that you are alright?**_

 _ **Rachel: Yes Stella! I never lied to you! I'm totally fine. Trust me!**_

 _ **Stella: Ok sugar! But if you need me, you Know, I'm here 100% for you.**_

 _ **Stella: But, let's talk about other things! I have a proposition for you! Mark is going to have a party today, in his home, so... What do you say? You and I...free drinks all night long!**_

 _ **Rachel: Today's at night? Hum...I have something to do!**_

 _ **Stella: Like what? Watching a lame movie alone, like an old lady with her 50 cats? C'mon, don't be a pussy!**_

 _ **Rachel thinks to her…. Oh Miss Stella, if you knew the true about all this messed up situation Ahaha… Actually, I have a movie to watch, but it's with my boyfriend. OMG, boyfriend, just by saying the word, my heart starts to beat so damn fast. I can't let her suspect anything. I need to go to this party! Taehyung will understand my position.**_

 _ **Rachel: OK! I will let the 50 cats watching, by themselves the movie!**_

 _ **Stella: Awesome! So tonight...It's Party Night! Oh yeah!**_

 _ **Rachel writes a text message to Taehyung, telling him about the situation.**_

 _ **Rachel: « Taehyung, we need to change our plans for tonight! Stella asked lots of questions during the day. I lied, like we agreed. So, she thinks that I'm alone and asked me to go to a party with her, and I said yes. It's ok? »**_

 _ **Taehyung: «I'm not happy about it Rachel, since I arranged my agenda to have time for you, but I understand. Enjoy your party and be careful! »**_

 _ **Rachel: He seems mad! Do I answer back? I just go to the party, and stay there for a couple of minutes, and then I escape to Taehyung's apartment. Seems a good plan!**_

 _ **Rachel: « Taehyung, I've been thinking, and I will just stay for a couple of minutes in the party, for Stella don't suspect anything, and then I go straight to your apartment. Our date stills on babe! »**_

 _ **Taehyung: «Ok Babe! Thanks for being so reasonable and understandable! See you later! Love you! »**_

 _ **Rachel and Stella are going to get ready for the party. The outfit they choose is very basic, a simple, but sexy mini black dress, never fails at any occasion Eheheh… They are ready to go to the party, let the games begin or the soju!**_

 _ **Rachel: OMG Stella! Is this the party? This looks like a freaking concert!**_

 _ **Stella: Ahaha...I forgot to tell you, that this party is Mark's party!**_

 _ **Rachel: I got it! You said it before! But, who is Mark?**_

 _ **Stella: OMG! You are so naive Rachel! It's Mark from Got7, the kpop group? Hello?**_

 _ **Rachel: The group from JYP Company?**_

 _ **Stella: Yup! Now let's grab something to drink! I heard that are soju in the bar!**_

 _ **Rachel: Soju? You said the magic word! Let's go!**_

 _ **They go directly to the bar, and Rachel starts to drink, like if it's the end of the world or she just wants to forget all the things, that are messing with her mind and she starts to forget them, especially the plans, that she has with Taehyung. Her phone rings a thousand of times, and she doesn't care. That isn't Rachel that is Soju Rachel!**_

 _ **Stella: Hey Rachel, take it easy! You are becoming a little drunk!**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh shut up Stella! Go fuck someone or even better, go away. You are a pain in the ass!**_

 _ **Stella: What a hell Rachel? Are you out of your mind? You should have more careful with your drinking! You look like an idiot!**_

 _ **Rachel: Look who is talking, the desperate one to fuck an idol, always searching for one. You are in this party, because the guy is famous, not because he is your friend. You just want fame!**_

 _ **Stella: Go fuck yourself Rachel! I'm not the one that fucked already an idol! You are on your own, Bitch!**_

 _ **Rachel: Go, maybe Mark or what a hell is name is, has a time in his agenda to fuck you! You damn bitch!**_

 _ **Stella is very disappointed with Rachel's behavior. She can't take it anymore. She just leaves the party, and Rachel stays alone in there. Suddenly, a guy approaches Rachel, and starts talking to her.**_

 _ **Boy: I can arrange a place for you in my agenda, if you want!**_

 _ **Rachel: What? What are you talking about? Are you a stalker? I'm not famous dude!**_

 _ **Boy: Ahaha! Don't you remember, what you said to your friend, or should I say ex friend? You said, that maybe I would find a place in my agenda to fuck her. I can put you first!**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh that! So, I must assume that you are Mark, Michael, Marilyn? Wait! Its Melanie isn't it?**_

 _ **Mark: Yes, I'm Mark! Michael, and the other names that you said, they must belong to your imaginary drinking friends.**_

 _ **Rachel: Oh! Another one that speaks sarcastic language!**_

 _ **Mark: C'mon, let me take you out of here! You are drunk and alone. That's not cool for a girl! I take you home!**_

 _ **Rachel: Home, your home?**_

 _ **Mark: Do you want to go to my place?**_

 _ **Rachel: OMG! You are drunk too! This is your place, idiot! Isn't?**_

 _ **Mark: This is my house for doing parties. I don't live in here! What is your name?**_

 _ **Rachel: A house for doing parties, look at me, I'm so rich! My name is Marilyn Monroe!**_

 _ **Mark: Nice name Marilyn Ahaha where do you live? Let me take you home.**_

 _ **Rachel: Hum...I think for tonight, I'm going to your home, and sleep in your bed! Let me ask you something? Are you going to hide me?**_

 _ **Mark: Why should I hide you? Are you a criminal?**_

 _ **Rachel: Because of the rules Michael, you need to follow them!**_

 _ **Mark: Well...you are embarrassing me, but I'm not going to hide you. Let's go!**_

 _ **When Mark and Rachel are about to leave the party, a girl take a picture of them, and posts it online. The party is about to start!**_

 _ **Mark is doing his best to carry Rachel to his apartment, but she is so drunk. She is falling constantly, cursing, and out of nowhere, in the middle of the street, she just...kisses him ...yes, she gives him a kiss in his mouth. Rachel? Mark liked it...a lot! He is feeling something, that kiss is making the boy becomes big, you know? Actually very big! Their bodies are enjoying the song that they are dancing. It's a sexy one, let me tell you!**_

 _ **Mark: Let's stop with this! Ok?**_

 _ **Rachel: Why? Are you afraid, that someone is watching us?**_

 _ **Mark: I'm afraid, that you tomorrow, will regret everything of this, and I'm afraid, that I'm capable of falling in love with you!**_

 _ **They finally arrive at the apartment, and Rachel is so tired and drunk, that she falls on the couch and stays in the same position all night long, like a dead person, in the next morning...**_

 _ **Rachel: Where am I? What a hell?**_

 _ **Mark: Good morning Marilyn!**_

 _ **Rachel: What, who is Marilyn? I'm Rachel dude, and who the hell are you?**_

 _ **Mark: Good morning for you too! I'm Mark; I'm the one that saved you from a huge embarrassment. Last night you were very drunk. Drunk as fuck! To be more precise, you treated your friend like crap, and you asked me to bring you to my place.**_

 _ **Rachel: I did what? I asked you to come here?**_

 _ **Mark: Yes! I wanted to take you to your home, but you insisted in sleeping in mine. Oh! And you kissed me, in the middle of the street!**_

 _ **Rachel was so embarrassed; she doesn't have words to say to Mark. She is just thinking about Taehyung, in what she has done to him. She kissed another boy, she slept in a stranger's house, she treated badly her best friend, and she forgot about him...Taehyung!**_

 _ **Rachel: My phone? Where is my phone?**_

 _ **Mark: Thanks to me, it's here! But, if it was for you, was in the middle of a public toilet.**_

 _ **Rachel: Thank you! Now, please give me the phone!**_

 _ **Rachel gets the phone; she has a thousand of messages from Taehyung.**_

 _ **Taehyung: «What a fuck Rachel! I waited for you all night long! Where have you been? »**_

 _ **Rachel: « Hey babe! I'm deeply sorry, I just drunk a little bit more, and I stayed at Stella's house. I'm so sorry love! »**_

 _ **Rachel waited for the reply, but this time Taehyung didn't answered!**_

 _ **Mark: Is there any problem? Can I help you?**_

 _ **Rachel: No! Everything is fine! Thanks for helping me, and I'm sorry for everything! You are a good guy! I need to go now!**_

 _ **Mark: I take you home. You seem weak!**_

 _ **Rachel: No! I'm fine! I catch a bus. Thanks anyway. Goodbye Mark!**_

 _ **Rachel was indeed weak, but, she just wanted to go home. Take a bath, and forget all that happened last night. She checked once again her phone, and nothing, no sign of Taehyung. She decides, to write a new message.**_

 _ **Rachel: Hello Taehyung, it's me again! What is happening? Why aren't you answering me?**_

 _ **Taehyung stills not answering, not a sign from him. Rachel arrives home and while she is waiting for Taehyung says something, she writes a text message to Stella.**_

 _ **Rachel: « Good morning Stella! I'm sorry for the things I said last night to you. I overreacted a little. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! »**_

 _ **Stella: « You are a bitch Rachel! You were so mean to me. Do you even remembered, the things you said to me? You treated me like a whore. You think that deserves forgiveness? »**_

 _ **Rachel: « C'mon Stella, we are friends for years. I'm sorry! It was the alcohol, I was drunk, and you know that! »**_

 _ **Stella: «I know that you were drunk, like I know that you are a sarcastic, mean, selfish person. Our friendship is over! I don't need a friend like you! Don't text me or call me ever again!**_

 _ **Rachel: I can't breathe; I can't think...I lost my friend, my best friend, because of what, of my stupidity. There must be a better way to solve this.**_

 _ **Prepare yourself Rachel, your day is about to become brighter... A text message from Taehyung arrives!**_

 _ **Taehyung: «You must be proud of yourself. You lied to me about the party, just a couple of minutes? I waited for you all night; I changed my agenda for you, to be with you. Every day, I ignore my company's CEO to be with you. Do you have idea, in how much pressure I'm in? If my company finds that I ignored their orders, just to be with you, I'm out of BTS Rachel. »**_

 _ **Rachel: «I know you are doing your best. I know it's hard. I made one mistake Taehyung, please forgive me! »**_

 _ **Taehyung: « I can forgive you for drinking too much, but I can't and I won't forgive you, for appeared in a fucking photo with Mark from Got 7. You go to a party to cheat and lie to me. »**_

 _ **Rachel: «What? What picture are you talking about Taehyung? »**_

 _ **Taehyung: «You must have been so drunk, that you even can't remember what you have done. You are really something! Go search online, your photo with Mark, is posted in several Instagram accounts and gossip sites. »**_

 _ **Rachel: «What? No! He just helped me, I was incapable of went home alone. That was it! Nothing happened! Believe in me! »**_

 _ **Taehyung: « I don't care about what you did; I don't care about anything that is related to you Rachel. We don't have anything more to say. It's over for good! Have a good life! »**_

 _ **Rachel: How life became like this? I'm in a different country, getting used to a new life. I was doing well, I had a good friend, a perfect boy and I just screw all, cause of one stupid night. I lost everyone! I lost... HIM!**_


End file.
